


Quickie

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick invites the reader over. A quick one.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Quickie

Some nights ago, I had decided to go out with a group of mine and have some fun. We went to a few bars, and I was having a good time when the image of my new lover came into mind. The images of the virginity that he stole from me with his oddly attractive looks were burnt into my mind. I decided to call him up and tried to act formal and he invited me over in a flirty tone. I knew what he wanted. I pulled the garage door up and promptly slipped inside the garage, pushing it down behind me. 

I greeted him, intending to walk over myself to the man slouched in the chair, "Rick, there you are. You wanted to talk about something—" but as soon as I was remotely close he pinned me to the shelf. 

Rick laid his head on my shoulder, his lips inches away from my neck. I knew this act. He would probably carry me to his workspace himself. I was still surprised how someone so old could lift a woman like me.

“You—y-y-you’re a F-F-Fuckin’ slut, you know that…” he stuttered, grabbing my behind.

“Do you have a problem with it…?” I replied, equally drunk this time. It still baffled me how someone could be so high functioning while drunk all the time, and— 

My thoughts were cut short when Rick bit down on my neck, and a jolt of pain went through my body. “Ow! Urgh..! Rick!”

“Lo-looks like I’ll have to take you to my—URG—my w-w-workstation to get you fixed up, h-huh?”

“Or I could just put a bandaid on it…” I mumbled as he picked me up and pushed me onto the work desk, sitting in the chair in front of it.

"You want something?" I said smugly and pulled my dress up a bit, exposing my panties. From his position on the chair and me sitting on the desk, he had quite the view. "Mhmmm.. this dress is so tight.."

He murmured, "What do you have going in here?" reaching up my dress and slipping his hand in between my thighs. As I struggled a bit, which I knew he liked, he finally dug his finger past the silk material and rubbed my already wet hole. A full moan of lust rolled off my tongue.

"Oh shit, Rick... yes..." I wiggled on his fingers as he thrust them into me. I bucked harder against his fingertips before his tongue started to work my clit and I finally cried out in my first orgasm, "Oh god!" and in so little time, Rick started again.

He pinned me against the desk harder than ever before and dove his head between my thighs, sucking deeply on my clit. "Oh f-f-fuck, Y/N... you taste so good," I was trying desperately to maintain composure but Rick made it so hard. He alternated between licking and sucking my clit desperately like a baby sucking a nipple for the milk. His mouth became all I knew as I focused on that part only. Eventually my orgasm had been reached completely and I moaned again as I reached it.

Definitely not the best Rick could do, but he was distracted today. "Damn, Y/N, that was a lot..." he said, licking my hole. I moaned quietly again.

"Hold on, Rick... let me catch my breath.. what about you?" I asked. I would do anything for him, even letting him use me as he wanted. That was his effect. But Rick's tongue lingered, licking around my hole. I wiggled again. He couldn't do this to me! "Do you want to fuck me?"

"F-F-Fuck, yeah, baby, but I'm doing that right now..."

"You know what I mean, old man." I sighed and spread my thighs further, exposing my twitching slit. Rick grinned, pulling away for a second and unbuckling his pants. He stood up and grabbed my thighs. The way my pussy was trembled before the tip of his throbbing tool rubbed around my hole told me it was going to be a wild ride.

He fucked me relentlessly, driving that shaft home. My mind was mush, and my thoughts were only screaming for him. Rick. Rick. My life belonged only to this cock that came deep inside of me. Spilling out his seed, he pulled out and l came back to my senses.

"Ahhh..." I laid back. A hand pushed me back onto his cock and twirled me around so that I was on his lap. Snug.

"F-F-F-F-Fuck... nhng, Y/N..." he wrapped his arms around me and rocked himself comfortably in my pussy, still filled with cum. A light touch at some places. Another hand pulled off my top in a rush and both hands started to play with my breasts, tweaking them. I gasped in delight. Rick always played with my tits like little pieces of meat, always pushing on them. My nipples were so hard. "Baby..."

Rick leaned forward to press deeper in my cave, the tip of his cock kissing my womb. Then he fell asleep behind me. I'd let him drift to sleep at some times after we had sex but he'd never fallen asleep inside of me. He was heavy as he leaned on me. How could someone fall asleep like this? 

What could go wrong, I thought. Then I drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very rusty and half-asleep and I've never written a reader fic before, but I would love feedback.


End file.
